


"Mr.Hiddleston" [Tom - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston: The English literature teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mr.Hiddleston" [Tom - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

 

 _-Shakespeare’s poetry is like a labyrinth and his verse is so full of twists and turns. -_ Professor Hiddleston speaks, moving his hands, and gracefully walking around the classroom. - _This is exactly what I want you to discuss in next week’s essays. The course is almost over so… dazzle me. You’re all free to go._

The students gather their belongings and leave.

_-Ahh… Miss Croft?_

Katherine stops at the door and turns around to face her teacher who’s pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand and using the other one to put his books inside his backpack.

_-There’s a conference on Friday night that I thought might interest you. J. Appleton’s coming to discuss his new book._

_-“Burn the pages”?_

_-Yes. I know you’re quite fond of it considering your last essay. I have two tickets that I’d gladly let you to take off my hands._

_-Where is it at?_

_-The Lunar hotel._

_-A train ride away… lovely. How much are these tickets, professor?_

_-They’re free. They were a courtesy. I already gave some away. Here, enjoy._

He hands her the tickets and she takes them.

_-Thank you so much. Will you be attending the event, Mr. Hiddleston?_

_-Unfortunately, no._

* * *

The event was over. Katherine walked out of the conference room. Attendees were gathered in small groups, conversing.

Her eyes find Professor Hiddleston talking to a couple men.

He notices her and shows a smile. He then excuses himself from his conversation and approaches her.

_-Professor! I thought you wouldn’t come._

_-A fortunate last minute change of plans. Did you enjoy it?_

_-I did, he signed my book. Thank you so much_.

_-Are you leaving already?_

_-Oh, no. I thought it’d be best if I stayed the night here and take the train tomorrow morning._

_-Well, in that case. Would you like to join me for dinner?_

* * *

The two of them sit across from each other, drinking wine and eating their food at the hotel’s restaurant.

_-It’s a bit weird to see you having a drink, Professor._

He chuckles but his smile fades quickly and he frowns.

_-Is it weird to be having dinner with me? I hope not._

_-No. It’s just that I had never seen you outside of college. Sometimes us students forget you’re human too._

* * *

They finish their food and order a second glass of wine.

 _-“The taming of the shrew”._  –She says, giggling. _–I think it has many fascinating things to say about relationships, about control._

Mr.Hiddleston takes a sip of his drink and looks at her carefully.

_-You are one of my most brilliant students._

She lifts her eyebrows in surprise and raises her glass.

- _Thanks, professor._

_-Enough of that. Just call me Tom, dear._

He takes off his glasses and puts them on the table.

She looks at him, noticing his blue eyes. They seem to shine brighter without them.

_-What happened to the other ticket I gave you?_

_-I asked my roommate to come with me but she got sick last night. I didn’t have anyone else to bring, so I came by myself._

_-Most girls your age are dating. Are you not?_

She shakes her head and he puts his fingers against his mouth, deep in thought while staring at her.

A waiter leaves the tab on their table. She immediately grabs her purse.

 _-I’ll take care of this._ –He says.

_-No. I’ll pay for mine, you already gave me the tickets, it’s the least I can do._

_-You’re a lady, Ms.Croft. Ladies do not spend a dime. Not on my watch._

He puts on his glasses again and pulls out his credit card.

* * *

The elevator doors close as soon as they get inside.

They both reach for the buttons at the same time. Their fingers brush briefly.

He gives her a warm smile but instead of making her feel good, it makes her nervous, standing next to the tall man and waiting in silence for the elevator to move.

He puts his hands behind his back.

 _-There’s something about elevators…-_ He says under his breath.

He looks down at her.

_-Have you ever been with a man, Ms.Croft?_

His question catches her off guard so she looks away from him.

_-Tell me, Katherine._

Hearing him pronounce her first name sends thrills down her spine.

He’s facing her now.

She looks up at him; his eyes seem a little darker.

He places a finger under her chin and brings her face close to his.

He bends his head and brushes her lips lightly with his own.

He pulls her close in an embrace, his lips tender against hers.

She throws her arms around his neck.

He walks making her take a few steps back until her back’s against the elevator wall.

He holds her arms above her head, deepening the kiss and making her moan.

He sighs loudly at the sound.

The elevator stops.

 _-This is my floor_ \- she says catching her breath and rushing out.

 _-Ms.Croft._ –He says leaning against the doors, preventing them from closing.

She stares at him waiting for him to speak.

He then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a pen.

He grabs her wrist and writes something on it before stepping back into the elevator.

She looks at her arm.

_“702 B”_

_-This is… not right. You’re my teacher._

He shows a side smirk.

_-Well, we’re not really in school right now._

The doors close.

* * *

- _…From such archetypes, as Shakespearean characters and their forbidden love._ –A student finishes reading his essay out loud and looks at Mr.Hiddleston.

He rises from his chair.

- _It is very interesting what you said, Vincent. Those struggling characters show us that rarely does the mind want the same than the body. But when they work in synchrony, even if what they long for is wrong, for a brief moment… it doesn’t matter._

His eyes land on Katherine’s as he says the last sentence.

Both of them show a slight smirk; caused by the remembrance of their actions of that one night.

* * *

 


End file.
